


Plans Gone Astray

by BlackPhoenixRavyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhoenixRavyn/pseuds/BlackPhoenixRavyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day during Potions Class Draco asks Kagome to be his girlfriend and she says yes! In a fit if jealously Pansy makes a potion that cause Kagome to need the touch of the person she is attracted to in order to break the couple up. Only for it to go wrong and bring the two closer together along with a certain stoic Potions Professor!</p><p>(After rereading this story I realized that there a few things that don't makes sense and I want to go through and fix it. I wanted this to take place during the eight year so that Kagome and Draco are both 18 and legal but that some how got lost when I was writing it. After I have fixed it I will edit this note letting you know it has been fixed.)</p><p>(The story has been fixed! Everything should be fixed or at least better. If you see a problem please let me know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans Gone Astray

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha! I do not make any money from this story either.

Plans gone astray

 

Pansy was standing in the shadows of the Slytherin common room watching her crush, Draco, flirt with little miss perfect. It pissed her off because the girl was stealing all of her Draco's attention and the attention of everyone else! She had been the dark lord's favorite and had always been given missions with Draco if she asked for him when she didn't like the partner she had been given originally. All the teachers favored her as well and when she said all she meant ALL. That included the Gryffindor teachers and that really got the other Slytherin's blood boiling.

Pansy had to wonder what she did to get so much attention. 'Maybe she sleeps with them? But that would mean she sleeps with the female professors as well! That is gross!' Pansy thought as her eyes fell back on Draco and his new interest as they got up and headed out of the common rooms to go to potions class. Pansy joined them along with Blaise as they walked to class the entire time shooting the other girl a nasty glare.

Once they were in the class room Professor Snape called out, “Oh, Kagome do you have that paper I asked you to have ready for this class?” “Of course professor! Have I ever failed to do an assignment for your class let alone any class?” Kagome giggled at the light pink that crossed the professor's cheeks as she called him on his slip up. She handed the paper to him before going back and sitting next to Draco. They listened to Professor Snape lecture about the potion that the class would be making today then set everyone to start working. Just before Kagome and Draco were going to start working on the potion Snape spoke to them, “Since you two are my best students I want you to work on something a little harder seeing as how the liquid death potion is a little too easy. Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Higurashi I want you to make a Felix Felicis potion instead,” “Yes Professor!” The two called out at the same time.

Once Draco and Kagome had all the ingredients in the caldron and were stirring it Draco decided that now was as good as any other time to ask, “Kagome would you be my girlfriend?” Kagome's head snapped up and looked at the Malfoy heir with wide eyes before saying calmly, “Yes! Draco I would love to!” The Slytherin prefect just smiled at his new girlfriend happy that she had said yes. He had been afraid that she would turn him down because of who their parents were and what they wanted. When class was over and the small group of Slytherins were gathered Kagome threw her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him with all the passion she had held inside her for so long.

Kagome had been in love with the Malfoy boy since she had met him when they were kids but she had been afraid to show it because she thought her father would kill her first and only love. But now that was not an issue because she and her boyfriend no longer had to worry about him and his parents wouldn’t dare to interfere with their relationship. When she pulled back to breathe she panted out, “I love you Draco Malfoy I always have! Now I don't have to worry about you being taken away from me!” Draco knew what she had meant with that so all he said was, “I love you to Kagome Higurashi.” Before pulling her into another kiss but this one did not last as long as the first because they had to get to their next class.

Pansy was damn near seeing red as she watched the whole scene and stormed off before she did something she would end up regretting later. On her way to her next class, which she shared with Draco and the Bitch (in her eyes) Kagome 'hurray for me' she thought, She found herself walking behind Miles Bletchley and Millicent Bulstrode who were gossiping about how they had heard Kagome telling someone that she was attracted to Professor Snape. The other two Slytherin girls turned into another class room but she had just gotten the best idea ever to get Kagome out of Draco's life thanks to them.

*Kagome and Draco*

“Oh! Draco I wanted to tell you something because it is the one thing I know that you don't know about me. I have an attraction to Professor Snape but only in a physical manner. I did not want that to get to you from anyone but me because I need you to know that I love only you and just because I am attracted to him does not mean that I will act on those feelings of my own free will.” Kagome looked down at her boyfriend's feet with a blush on her cheeks and heart racing with the fear that he was going to dump her because she had a sexual interest in someone other than him that just happened to be their potions teacher. When she heard Draco laugh her head snapped up to look him in the eye when he told her, “Well I guess that is just another thing we have in common! You don't have to worry I share the same attraction and I promise you that Snape is the only other person, male or female, that I am attracted to other then you my love.” Kagome smiled at her Slytherin prefect and grabbed his hand once again heading for their next class with one last comment and a wink, “Well then maybe one day we could talk our dear Professor into joining us for some fun once in a while.”  
Her only response from him was his loud laughter that filled the halls of Hogwarts.

*With Pansy*

Pansy decided to skip class and go back to her room in the Slytherin common rooms to start on the potion that would put an end to Draco and Kagome's relationship once in for all. Sure she was taking the chance of pissing off the blonde Malfoy heir but it was not like the little witch was going to get hurt or killed only fucked. “And when Draco finds his girlfriend cheating on him with the professor then he will come crawling back to me.” At least that was what she hoped would happen. It was a week later that Pansy finished her potion and she was quite proud of it. What she had done was she mixed several different potions together to make a powerful attraction potion. What it would do was make it so that Kagome's body would heat up and start to crave the touch of the person she was attracted to. The heat would get worse every hour until she caved in and gave herself over to that person. It was perfect now all Pansy had to do was get Kagome to drink it.

*down in the common rooms*

Kagome sat with her Draco next to the fire doing homework for Professor Mcgonagall's class as Draco finished going over the list of potential quidditch team mates. When Pansy came out with a try of four cups knowing that Blaise would be joining them soon. She handed one cup to Draco then handed the other to Kagome to make sure that the cup with the potion did not end up in anyone else's hands. “I thought everyone might be getting thirsty so I brought some pumpkin juice for to get us through studying.” Everyone thanked her even Blaise when he sat down with the group not that long after words.

After two hours of studying everyone went to their own rooms to get some sleep for the quidditch meeting the next day. Once Kagome was sure everyone was asleep she snuck out of her room and into Draco's. Once she was in his bed he wrapped his arms around her waist but before he fell asleep he noticed that her body was hotter than usual. He hoped that it was just a low grade fever and would be better in the morning. Not wanting to dwell on it and overreact he buried his nose into her jasmine scented hair and fallowed her into a deep slumber.

The next morning Draco was the first to wake up and the first thing he noticed was that sometime in the middle of the night Kagome had kicked the blankets off and the second was that her temperature had gone up even more then it was last night. Just as he was about to jump out bed and run to get professor Snape he heard her moan out his and the professor's name in her sleep begging them to go faster. At that moment Draco thought something was not quite right with the whole situation so he got up quickly put on a pair of pants before going back to get Kagome.

Once he grabbed her he all but ran to infirmary during this time he found that her temperature kept going up and that was starting to worry him. When he got there he did not take the time to open the door with his hands, seeing as how they were full with Kagome at the moment, he just kicked the door causing it to swing open quickly and slam against the wall behind it. He started calling for Madam Pomfrey panic filling his voice the higher Kagome's temperature went. As her temperature climbed so did the volume of her moans for the professor and his touch.

It only took Madam Pomfrey a few minutes to get into the room and see the fear on the Slytherin student's face to know that something was very wrong with the girl on the bed before him. Once she was at Kagome's side Draco told her the whole story starting from when they were studying to when he woke up this morning and found her like this. The healer started to take blood samples when she remembered something the Malfoy heir said. “Wait did you say that it was Miss. Parkinson that gave Miss. Higurashi the pumpkin juice?” “Yes! Why?” “Because if memory serves Miss. Parkinson is not fond of our little Kagome. So I am wondering if Miss. Parkinson had put something in her juice to cause harm to her.” “Pansy wouldn't dare!” “I would not be so sure Mr. Malfoy. There is definitely something in her blood stream that does not belong there that I cannot recognize. I will need you to go get Professor Dumbledore and Pansy. Bring them here and we will figure out what to do about it.”

All Draco said before he took off out the door to find the two people listed to him by the healer was a short cold fine as he took off. The first one he found was Dumbledore and made quick work of telling him that he was needed in the infirmary and that he would get a full explanation when he got there before he took off down the halls again to get to the Slytherin common rooms. He gave the painting the password then stalked inside where he found Pansy laughing about what she had done to Kagome with Miles and Millicent.

At seeing this Draco lost it he was at Pansy's side before anyone could stop him with a hand full of her hair twisted in his hand. Yanking her from her seat on the couch to her feet causing tears and a scream off pain to rip through the Slytherin girl's lips for even thinking about hurting the one he loved. It was at this time that Snape came into the commons to see what the commotion was about and saw what was going on but before he could tell Draco to let the girl go Draco snarled at her and said, “I swear Pansy If what you gave Kagome hurts her in any way I will kill you slowly and it will be very painful! I can also promise you that the ministry and my father will be hearing about this and you will be dealt with how they see fit! For now you are to come with me to the infirmary to tell Madam Pomfrey what you used and how to reverse it!”

Snape knew at that moment that he could not say anything to calm his favorite student down due to that fact that the girl was foolish enough to target the one person that truly loved the Malfoy heir and not for his family's money or power but for Draco himself. It also helped that Draco was the only one not afraid to be with her knowing that she was the daughter of the dark lord. So instead he told everyone to go to class and tell the other professors what happened and that Malfoy and Parkinson would not be going to classes until that matter was handled. Everyone agreed knowing that Pansy had dug her own grave and now had to talk her way out of being buried alive in it.

Snape found a teacher to fill in for him for a short while so he could check on his student and be sure she was ok. Once in the infirmary Draco pushed Pansy toward Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore and snarled again, “Start talking Parkinson!” 'Oh dear Merlin what have I done?' Pansy thought before she started saying, “I am so sorry Draco! I never meant to piss you off! I just wanted you to be with me! Not that bitch! I made a potion that would make her body react to who she was attracted to. So all I had to do was wait till she gave in to the potion and the feelings then bring you into whatever room they were in and you would see her having sex with the other man and break up with her for cheating on you! Then I would be there to help you get over her and we could be together!”

Draco narrowed his eyes on the other Slytherin hate burning in them as he said, “Well you fucked that one up real good! I never would have been with you and never will be thanks to this stunt! I have loved Kagome since we were kids and now that her father is not a factor in this we can finally be together. Now you are going to tell Madam Pomfrey how to make the cure for what you have done!” “The only way for the symptoms to go way is for her to sleep with the person her body is attracted to. I made it so that another potion could not counter act it I am so sorry Draco!”

Cold blue eyes turned Professor Dumbledore as he said, “I know that a physical relationship between teachers and students is not allowed but this is an emergency. Would you allow it just to help Kagome Professor?” “If it is a teacher that she is attracted to then it seems that is our only choice. I will have a room prepared so that none of the other students will find them you just need to get the professor she needs.” “No need for that he is right here, but the room would be nice.” Draco pointed to Professor Snape as he spoke to Dumbledore in a much calmer voice before turning to Pansy and saying, “Just so you know it was not as secret to me that Kagome was attracted to professor Snape in fact she told me herself and if you had any shred of respect for yourself then you would have asked before pulling something like this and making yourself look like an idiot.”

After that being said Draco went over to his now awake and somewhat panicked girlfriend, picked her up bridal style, then fallowed after Dumbledore telling Snape to come along as well. The headmaster lead them back into the Slytherin common rooms and as far back into them as one could go. When they reached what looked to be a good place Dumbledore cast a spell creating a room that would lock once the participants were inside and the door was closed so that no one could walk in and find them or interrupt before the potion had made its way out of the girl's system. After Draco nudged the potions master into the room with his shoulder he fallowed after the professor with Kagome still in his arms so he had to shut the door with his foot.

The look on the potion master's face was priceless to say the least. It had Draco laughing so hard that he had to put Kagome on her feet before he dropped her on the floor. Kagome could not help the giggle that escaped her lips as well even though the heat in her body was starting to become painful. “From what I caught of the conversation with Pansy the potion I was given makes my body need the person I am attracted to so that would mean that I need you professor as well as Draco or else I am going to be suffering for a long time.” Kagome said before another wave of heat shot through her body that caused her to cry out in a mix of pleasure, pain, and need as her legs gave out.

Draco snapped out of his laughing fit when he saw his girlfriend's legs buckle and caught her before she could fall and get hurt. It was then that he picked her up again and carried her to the bed in the middle of the room. He gently placed her in the middle of it and crawled onto it himself it was then that he helped her onto her knees so she was facing him and said, “Well I guess it is time to work that potion out of her system don't you agree professor?” Draco's husky voice sent chills down both Snape's and Kagome's bodies.

All Snape could do was nod his head in agreement but found it imposable for him to move from his spot as he watched his students start kissing each other with pent up passion for each other. Soon Draco was running his tongue along Kagome's lips who eagerly let the Malfoy heir into her mouth and met his attack with one of her own. The battle for dominance ended with Kagome running her nails down the silver haired boy's back leaving red welts and Draco yanking Kagome's emerald green silk night dress over her head and tossing it on to the floor at the potion master's feet.

After breaking the kiss Draco started sucking on the left side of Kagome's neck while letting his hands softly caress her exposed body. His left hand found its way to her right breast and started to softly knead it while he started to kiss and nip his way down to her left breast to give it some attention as well. Snape felt his pants getting tighter as he watched the blonde fondle the onyx haired beauty gasping and moaning on the bed. Kagome looked up and noticed the Snape was just standing at the foot of the bed watching her and Draco. As her eyes roamed down her professor's fully clothed body she noticed that he had a rather large bulge in his pants. She could not stop the giggle that bubbled forward as she locked eyes with the now red faced potions master.

“Well look at this love, it seems that our dear professor is a voyeur!” She pulled away from her lover and crawled off the bed and walked over to Snape before placing her hands on his chest and getting up on her tip toes so she could whisper in his ear. “Let me help you professor.” Snape could not fight the deep groan that escaped his lips. Naughty images of his onyx haired student on her knees before him running her tongue along the length of his throbbing cock filled his mind at her words. Draco smirked as he watched his girlfriend cause havoc with their professor's mind knowing just what the older man had to be fantasizing about.

Kagome started nipping and sucking on Snape's ear lobe as she let her hands glide down the front of his chest removing his cloak and letting it fall to his feet in a crumpled mess. Then started to unbutton the black over coat until she was able to run her hands under the shoulders and push it off him so it landed on the floor as well but the white shirt that was under that met a more violent fate due to the heat in Kagome's body bubbling up and becoming painful again. Kagome wanted...no...She needed to feel her professor's hands on her to ease the fire under her skin so she ripped open that white dress shirt not caring that all buttons flew off in different directions.

As she pushed the shirt off to join the rest of the clothes her lips found his caller bone. Sucking and biting it as her hands ran softly down his bare chest till they reached his pants and easily unbuttoned and unzipped them letting them fall to the floor. Once that was done Kagome kissed her way up to the professor's lips and pulled him in for a passionate kiss just like the one she shared with Draco. Who was watching the entire time and found that he was getting hard just watching the two people he cared for the most kissing so passionately but he noticed that the professor's hands were still at his side instead of on the heated body of the beautiful woman in front of him.

So Draco got up from the bed and walked over to the two and stood behind his girlfriend pressing her body in between his and their professor's. Snape groaned into Kagome's kiss when he felt her body get pushed against his throbbing length. Kagome gasped as she felt Draco's hard length press against her ass through his pants and Snape's press against her abdomen through his boxers. Snape took advantage of that moment and pushed his tongue into her mouth and was met with her tongue. Draco started kissing and sucking at her neck again before reaching around and grabbing his professor's hands and placing his left hand on her right breast and his left hand on her ass.

Kagome pushed one of her hands into her professor's boxers and took hold of his hard shaft before she slowly started stroking it getting more groans form the older man. While one hand busied itself with Snape's erection the other slipped behind her and found her boyfriend's clothed erection and started to stroke it through his pants and boxers as well. Draco pulled away from Kagome's neck to let out a deep moan at the pleasure she was causing to shoot up his spine. It took him I minute to get enough strength to take a step back and remove the rest of his clothing so that when he stepped back to Kagome her hand found his erection without any obstructions.

Draco went back to working on Kagome's neck but he set his hand to work at taking off the potion master's boxers so he was bare to the two in the room. It was about that moment that both men realized that Kagome was still in her underwear and both decided that was not acceptable so they pulled them down till they hit the floor as well. Snape broke the kiss so that he could lick and nip his way down to her neck on the opposite side of Draco. Kagome moaned at the feel of both men's tongues on her heated flesh. The feeling was beyond words and it was leaving Kagome breathless especially when Draco let his hands wander lower running across her skin with ghost like touches.

It wasn't long before Draco's hand found his girlfriend's heated core and slowly pushed one finger into her tight heat. Kagome tossed her head back gasping in pleasure at the feeling that was coursing through her when the blonde did that. Draco couldn't hold back the smirk that crossed his lips as he bit down on the soft flesh of his onyx haired goddess' neck causing her to cry out. The sounds she made had both men groan wanting nothing more than to just bury themselves in her dripping heat. But they both fought that desire back so that they could focus on preparing Kagome for what they all wanted because they both knew that she had never done this before. Even though the teasing she and Draco did would say otherwise the two eighteen year olds had never gone beyond kissing. So to keep the blue eyed beauty from feeling too much pain on her first time they were going to take this slow.

It was about this time that Snape snapped out of his dream like state and realized that this was real. That he could fulfill his fantasies without having to worry about losing his job or hearing about it from the ministry later. So the potions master feel to his knees in front of the panting Slytherin girl and pulled her left leg over his shoulder he watched for a moment entranced as Draco's finger went in and out of that tempting heat. When he snapped out his daze he leaned forward to lick the dripping core displayed before him and he could not believe what he was tasting.

'I know it is cliche to say this but damn she tastes better than I ever could have imagined!' Snape thought to himself as be buried his tongue inside Kagome along with Draco's finger. The blonde Slytherin chuckled deeply before saying, “There you are professor I was wondering when you were going to join us.” against Kagome's neck. It was then that he decided it was time to add a second finger so with the combined feel of her boyfriend fingers and her professor's tongue pumping in and out of her she was unable to fight the massive orgasm that washed over her heated body.

Snape lapped up the sweet nectar that rushed out of Kagome's quivering core before she was taken away from him and laid on the bed. Draco stepped back and took in the breath taking sight of his lover's shaking flushed body coming down from her first orgasm. Then a thought struck him “You know Professor, Kags and I put on a little show for you earlier how about you and I put on a show for her?” The blonde didn't give the potions master any time to respond before he pulled the professor on to his feet before he wrapped his hand around the taller man's neck and pulled him into a breath taking kiss. Snape's dark chocolate eyes widened as he felt his favorite student push his tongue into his mouth with the intention of dominating the older man's mouth.

The taste of Kagome's orgasm still lingered in the potion master's mouth causing Draco to moan in pleasure when it mixed with the natural taste of the older man he was kissing. Snape wasn't about to let his student over power him so he took control of the kiss causing the Malfoy heir whimper wantonly. The sound only encouraged the professor to continue dominating the younger man so while he continued to ravish the man's mouth his hand found the hard dripping length that was rubbing against his leg with his hand and gave it a quick stroke. The pleasure that it caused to shot through the blond had him breaking the kiss and throwing his back in pleasure. Snape just watched his student's face as he jacked him off before casting a glance at the reason for them being here and what he saw had him frozen in place. Draco gave a whine in protest at the loss of the pleasure before he too looked over and saw what had the older man in a frozen state.

Kagome was on the bed with her legs spread and her left hand playing with her soaking wet core as her right hand played with her breast. Pinching and pulling at the nipple before squeezing her beautiful mound before her hand traced up her chest and neck until her fingers were brushing her kiss swollen lips. In one motion she shoved three fingers into her core as she took three of her other hand’s fingers into her mouth sucking on them as if they were a melting Popsicle that she didn't want to waist. The men just stared in awe as they watched her fingers disappear and reappear from the one place they both wanted to sink their straining lengths in. Kagome's eyes never left the cause of the heat rising in her body as she found herself wishing one of them would drop to their knees and blow the other.

Almost as if he had been reading her mind Draco pulled himself out of his professor's hand and fell to a kneeling position in front of the hard cock that was just begging for attention. The blond licked him lips in anticipation before taking the leaking head into his mouth and running his tongue over the slit to capture the pre-cum that was oozing out of it. The taste was slightly bitter but not entirely gross so he took the cock further into his mouth slowly until the tip reached the back of his throat then pulled back tracing his tongue along the underside.

Snape was about to lose it, he never imagined that the younger man would be so bloody good with his mouth until Draco deep throated him over and over again. With the pleasure overwhelming his brain he buried his fingers into the soft blond hair and started pulling the boy's mouth on his cock at a faster rate. Draco gagged at first but then relaxed his throat and allowed the older man face fuck him until he came with a cry of his younger lover’s name. Draco just swallowed all he could with a moan of pleasure as the salty liquid poured down his throat.

A frustrated cry of pained pleasure had them both focused on the ivory skinned Slytherin that was laying on the bed flushed and writhing. Draco took his mouth off his professor's hard length and walked over to the bed pulling Kagome into a searing kiss and let her take the remnants of their professor's release. Her body's reaction was almost instantaneous as her temperature dropped a few degrees just from the taste of one of their completions. It was this point that Snape came over and realized what had happened before getting a sadistic smirk on his face and grabbed Draco and ordered Kagome to move off the bed for a moment. With a quick swish of his wand the younger Slytherin prefect was tied to the bed with his legs spread and his arms crossed over his head.

Kagome caught on rather quickly to her favorite professor's plan despite the lust cloud that was fogging her brain. Without any prompting from the raven haired man she crawled over the bed so that she was resting between the blonde’s spread legs and made herself comfortable with her ass in the air and her legs spread wide enough for the older man to kneel between them. Her back bowed as her body leaned forward to put her weight on her elbows that were on the either side of her boyfriend's hips. Her breasts rubbing gently against the other eighteen year old’s balls as she took the base of his erection into her hand and let the other find its way up to a hard pink nipple. She ran her tongue over the tip of his dripping cock forcing him to give out a strangled cry of pleasure right before her eyes met his and she took him completely into her mouth.

She started out slowly by running her tongue up the underside of the hard length forcing gray blue eyes to close as his head dropped to the pillows with a groan. But soon picked up pace and took him as far as she could into her mouth without gagging using her hand to cover the space she couldn't reach with her mouth. When Kagome got up a good rhythm and Draco was a writhing mass of moaning goo Snape positioned himself behind the daughter of the dark lord and lined his throbbing member up with her dripping core. To make it easy on her he pushed himself into her all at once as to not draw out the pain.

 

When the pain hit her she threw her head back and cried out in shock and pain as tears fell down her cheeks. Snape held still but it was really hard due to her clenching heat around him being so tight and wet. The raven haired girl's head fell to Draco's abdomen as she sobbed at the pain and tried to relax her body so she could get use to the girth that was invading her virgin body. The Malfoy heir jumped at the pained cry of his girlfriend and sat up with a jolt pulling the sobbing girl into a loving embrace. He had known that her first time would be painful and had not been looking forward to their first time together due to not wanting to hurt her. So he was slightly happy that his professor had been the one to do it and knew that drawing out the pain was the worst thing to do. Therefor he just held her knowing the pain would go away soon and that she was comforted by his hold. Once the pain started to ebb Kagome wiggled her hips letting the potions master know that it was okay for him to finally move. He started with slow shallow thrusts until she started moaning and asking for him to go faster and deeper before taking Draco's throbbing cock back into her mouth with renewed passion. The blond fell back not being able to hold back that cry of pleasure that Kagome pulled from him.

Kagome relaxed her throat to take her boyfriend's straining cock all the way into her mouth over and over again until the Malfoy heir was unable to hold back his release any more. So with a cry of Ka-gome's name Draco came into her mouth causing her to moan at the taste. After Snape was sure that she had swallowed all of the load Draco gave her he pulled all the way out only push into her harder. With each thrust he got faster and harder until he no longer felt human but more like a wild beast that what nothing more than to devour the prey underneath him. Kagome dropped her head on to her boyfriend's abdomen when she felt her release creeping up on her the harder and faster her Professor pushed into her burning body until with a strangled cry that was muffled by Draco's skin the twisting coil in her stomach snapped. Triggering the potions Master's own release into the warm convulsing body of the Slytherin girl who was now fighting the urge to collapse onto her boyfriend. Snape road out his orgasm while still inside the eight year student before pulling out and collapsing to the other side of the couple.

Before he could forget he grabbed his wand from where it had landed and released the Prefect just in time for another heat wave to rush over Kagome's body. Seeing that his professor needed a small break due to the three orgasms he was brought to, Draco decided that it was his turn to take his beauti-ful girlfriend's hot core for himself to add to the mix of their fluids that were already inside her hot lit-tle cavern. Without any warning the Malfoy heir grabbed his girlfriend's hips and pulled her down on his reawakened cock. All Kagome could do was throw her head back a cry in pleasure from the feeling of being impaled in her already oversensitive womanhood. Just as she was about to beg for Draco to move she heard him say, "I want you to ride me my love. I want to watch your body pleasure itself on my hot throbbing length as you bring yourself to completion. I want to watch those perfect breasts of yours bounce up and down each time you pull yourself off my cock and push it back inside. Then when you are Cumming I want you to scream as loud as your voice can go that you are mine!"

The last part of what the blonde said came out more as an animalistic growl then a command the lust driven girl about him but it only served to turn her on more. Without a word the raven haired fe-male did as she was told and impaled herself onto the twitching cock of her blonde lover over and over again. Her hands on his chest for support as she rode him hard driving them both crazy until they both felt the familiar tension coil in their bodies telling them that they were so close to the peak of pleasure but what set of the explosion inside the two was the sight and sound of their beloved Professor pleasur-ing himself as he watched them with lidded eyes. Kagome tossed her head back causing her raven hair to fly wildly around her sweat covered skin with the scream that she was Draco's setting off both of her lover's own releases along with her.  
After a few moments of rest Kagome placed her hands over her abdomen with Draco still inside her and said as she closed her eyes, "I can feel it, your hot seamen mixing together inside me! I feel so full yet I want more! Please give me more! My body is still so hot I need more!" She was almost in tears as she said this to her lovers. Draco looked over to his Professor wondering what it was that she needed seeing as how they had both cum inside her only for the thought to hit him like a ton of bricks. It seemed as though Snape had had the same thought as well because in a second he was behind Kagome who was still riding Draco try to ease that heat the coursed through her spent body that was now just running on the need to make the fire stop.

Once the raven haired professor was behind his student he gently pushed her to lean forward onto the blonde's chest. Deciding to start off easy he pushed a finger in to her core along with Draco's hard length making sure to do the opposite of what Draco was doing. So if Draco pushed in he pulled out and keeping a slow rhythm until he was able to fit four fingers in her hot dripping center. Once the potions Master was sure that Kagome was handling that much inside her at once without any discom-fort he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his leaking staff. Keeping the same pattern he did with his fingers Snape sped up the pace a little knowing none of them were going to last much longer thanks to the other rounds before and now with the overwhelming pleasure of the three of them being connected as one it was just too much.  
Especially for poor little Kagome who was so far gone that she could not form full words or think properly from the pleasure of having both her boyfriend and her favorite teacher inside her at that same time. Of course having two ten inch long and three inch wide penises in her at the same time made her feel like she was so full she was going to burst but it just felt so good. When Kagome felt the two pick up their speed and start losing the control of the rhythm they had before so they were both pushing and pulling out at the exact same time she knew that they were close. She could also feel that white hot heat in the pit of her stomach pull and twist as the two men she loved the most in the world moved faster and harder until the feeling to teeth sinking into both side of her neck triggered the strongest climax she had had all night. The sudden release of the tension combined with the exhaustion from the potion and the hot activities that three of them had just participated in caught up to her forc-ing her to pass out within seconds of reaching her high.

Snape and Draco let out animalistic growls as they came with the woman between them filling her to the brim with the mix of their cum. Once their bodies had calmed down enough the two gently pulled themselves out of the sleeping beauty that had caused all of their wildest wet dreams to come true before making themselves comfortable. Snape cover the three of them with the blanket that had been shoved to the bottom of the bed during their fun before checking Kagome's body for any sign of the heat returning. The raven haired Professor told the Malfoy heir what he found before cuddling up next to the sleeping girl with Draco on the other side of keeping her warm and safe between to two of them. With the last bit if energy the Slytherin Prefect had he whispered, "We need to do this again Pro-fessor." Before he yawned and closed his eyes but before he fell asleep he hear his Godfather say back, "Yeah, but next time I want to take you while you eat Kagome out." With a smirk the two Slytherin men fallowed their raven haired goddess into the blissful realm of sleep.

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
